Fast Friends
by BeneathTheUmbrella
Summary: One-shot. Robin and Tracy have a talk. (Missing scene from my story, Drunk in Love.) Pro-T/T, pro-Swarkles.


_This is a missing scene from my The First Year series. (Takes place during 'Drunk in Love'.) The show never got a chance to showcase a Robin/Tracy friendship, which I think is a shame. I tried to always infuse hints of a relationship between the two in my other stories, but I thought a proper scene between these two ladies in Ted's life—current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend—was due. (NB: I am new to writing in Robin's POV, so I'm not sure if I succeeded. Any feedback on this is appreciated.) Enjoy!_

* * *

It was Saturday night and Ted, Tracy, Barney and Robin were hanging out at MacLaren's. Barney and Robin had only just flown back into town from their honeymoon earlier that day, but Barney was eager to meet (well, re-meet) Ted's new girlfriend.

So did Robin, frankly. This girl was the one who convinced Barney to quit playing games and commit to Robin; and she was the same girl who talked Robin off a ledge on her wedding day. They both agreed that there had to be a reason they each ran into her when they were both at their lowest, and it was quite the coincidence that Ted was now dating her. (If it was Ted talking, he'd likely say it was a sign from the universe, or something.)

To say that Tracy played a pivotal role in that fact that she and Barney were now happily married would be understatement. And they wanted to thank her, which they did wordlessly with their slightly overeager hugs. They also wanted to see her and Ted in action; the idea that this girl could possibly become a regular part of their lives intrigued and excited them.

And Tracy was, in a word, lovely. She was warm and witty and, frankly, as dorky as Ted was. Which was a relief; the whole gang often worried that Ted would never find a woman who would put up with his quirks and his nerdiness. But here she was, gazing lovingly at Ted as he spoke; seeing them together, it was pretty hard to believe they'd only been dating for two weeks.

Robin definitely wanted to keep Tracy around; Ted had been looking high and low for "the one" and, even as recently as two weeks earlier, he was so desperate for his happily-ever-after that he was still hanging on to _her_. And it now seemed as if he had finally found a potential Mrs. Ted Mosby. And Robin wanted to make sure Tracy stuck around long enough for that to possibly happen.

She was hoping to find some alone time with Tracy, to have a chat with her. She had promised Ted once that she was going to help him find her. While she didn't have an active hand in that, Robin hoped she could at least play a role in keeping her around for the long-run. She wanted to help ease any concerns Tracy may have. It's highly an unusual situation, after all, to have your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend as an everyday presence in your life. Robin just wanted to make sure Tracy was comfortable with it all.

She finally found an opportunity when Tracy asked Ted where the restroom was located.

"Let me show you, Tracy," she offered.

Tracy smiled at her. "Ok, thanks."

They both stood up and walked towards the back of the bar. Robin pushed open the bathroom door, Tracy following in behind her.

"So, here we are," Robin said. "There's also a good-sized window to escape from a bad date, by the way. Lord knows I've used it a few times..."

She turned around to look at Tracy, who was giving Robin a funny look.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend back?" she asked, coolly.

Robin was dumbfounded. "What? Wh-what?" she sputtered. _Is she actually serious?_ "Um, no! Ew, no, not at all! I swear, Tracy—"

Tracy's eyes widened at the look of horror on Robin's face, looking very much apologetic. "Omigod, I'm so sorry! I tend to make jokes sometimes," she explained, rambling._ "_You're his ex-girlfriend, so I thought it'd be funny... But clearly, it was just inappropriate. I should work on that. But I truly am sorry! It was only a joke, I swear."

Robin let out a breath, relieved. "Oh, thank God! Because I _really_ don't love Ted anymore," she assured her.

"I figured. What with your 'ew!' and all."

Robin laughed apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't meant it like that," she said. "I don't know how much Ted actually told you about us?"

Tracy gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh, you know: told you he loved you on your first date, the both of you wanting different things out of life, breaking up, the years of "what if" that followed, him trying to win you back on the weekend of your wedding..."

Robin cringed. "Wow, so Ted pretty much told you everything, huh?"

She offered a friendly laugh. "He poured his little heart out," she admitted. "He just wanted to be as transparent as possible, given that you guys are best friends and he didn't want it to be weird."

"Is it?" Robin asked. "Weird, I mean."

"Honestly? No," she said, her voice earnest. "I know what it's like to hold onto someone for far too long. Sometimes, it feels easier and safer to just look to the past."

Those words rang all too true to Robin. That was her during the weekend of her wedding: that fear of jumping headfirst into a life-long relationship with someone, something she'd pretty much avoided her entire adult life. And particularly with someone with a track record like Barney's.

And then there was Ted; good ol' reliable Ted, who was predictable and stable and whose characteristics fit the bill for "perfect husband". She had a brief moment of panic, particularly after all the trouble he went through to get the locket, confusing her as to whether that big gesture meant she was supposed to be with _him_.

And then she ran into Tracy (literally), followed her advice, took three deep breaths... and saw Barney. Her crazy, unpredictable, and thoroughly awesome Barney. And that's when Robin realized she didn't do predictable, and she didn't believe in signs from the universe.

Ted was her past; and Barney was her future. And it suddenly didn't seem all that scary anymore.

"I'm glad," Robin now told her. "Because he and I were over a _long_ time ago. But he's an amazing guy, and he deserves to be happy. And I think you're it for him."

Tracy smiled, her eyes cast downwards. "I think he's it for me, too," she admitted softly. "He's just... I can't even describe it."

Robin grinned. _This girl's smitten!_ She'd never had a real rapport with any of Ted's girlfriends before, but she was happy to be able to talk this openly with Tracy, and pleased to see that she wasn't out to break Ted's heart. She wasn't Stella who'd walk out on him, or Victoria who would flit in and out of his life leaving behind damage in her wake, or Zoey who would try to tear down everything Ted had worked so hard for.

This girl was different. And not that her opinion mattered, but Tracy truly had Robin's seal of approval.

"The words will come," Robin assured her. "With Barney, I just never knew what it was that attracted me to him. At first, it was mostly physical. But then I knew. The way he supports me, challenges me, loves me unconditionally. I tend to put my career first, I don't want kids—and can't have kids, funnily enough—and have a hyper-independent personality. And it never scared him like it did other men."

"He really loves you," Tracy told her. "The way he spoke about you last fall, the regret he had for letting you go. I had always wondered after that night if he ever did anything about it; I'm really happy he did. He seemed so broken that night and really looked like he deserved some happiness. I can see how much he loves you, and how much you love him."

Robin's heart warmed at her words. "Really?"

"Of course!" Tracy said. "I mean, that footsie you were playing with me underneath the table earlier when it was obviously meant for your husband? If I were Barney, I'd clearly know how much I was loved and lusted after."

Robin's jaw dropped, her cheeks burning. "Um, I was doing that to _you_?" she asked, mortified. _No wonder Barney wasn't reacting at all while I ran my toes up his—er, Tracy's—calf._ "I'm so sorry! And embarrassed."

"It's ok!" Tracy assured her, giving her a a friendly (and slightly teasing) look. "It was nice. And you've already gone to second base with me, so what's a little foot sex under the table?"

Robin laughed heartily. Tracy truly could put a person at ease, it seemed. "Thanks. Just don't tell Barney about this; he'd get way too excited."

"Huh. Guess I'd better keep the fact that I kissed a girl once to myself then." At Robin's raised eyebrows, she clarified. "It wasn't as wild as it sounds, I promise."

Robin smiled. "I must say, I'm really enjoying talking with you, Tracy." It was the truth. She felt quite a connection with Tracy, and felt as if she had found a new girlfriend. And with Lily gone for a year, she sure could use one. "I hope we can hang out together sometime without the guys."

"I'd really like that," she told her.

Robin gravitated towards Tracy, instinctively pulling her into a hug. Hugging perfect strangers normally felt awkward for Robin—she wasn't usually all that affectionate—but this felt right. She was so grateful to Tracy, and happy for Ted; it was quite the surge of emotions Robin was feeling at that moment. It seemed life was finally coming together for all of them. And Tracy clearly had something to do with it.

Maybe Robin believed a _little bit _in signs from the universe, after all.

She continued to squeeze Tracy until she finally spoke up. "Um, Robin?" she said, an amused tone in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"I _did_ come in here to pee," Tracy told her, her eyes desperately darting to one of the bathroom stalls.

"Of course!" Robin said with a laugh, letting go of her. "I'm so sorry!"

Tracy chuckled as she sprinted into one of the stalls, shutting the door behind her.

Robin touched-up her makeup while Tracy did her business, eventually coming back out and washing her hands.

"So, I have to ask," Robin began. "Have you and Ted... you know... yet?"

Tracy blushed. "Not yet," she admitted, turning off the faucet and grabbing a paper towel. "I think we both implicitly agreed to take it as it comes; I mean, we're still getting to know each other. He's being such a gentleman, though, which is both refreshing and frustrating."

Robin laughed. "Yeah, Ted can be a girl sometimes when it comes to sex." She paused. "He'll totally kill me for saying that."

"I won't tell him," she promised. "But I'm hoping I can convince him tonight."

Robin gave her a smile. "Well, Tracy, you are in for quite a treat! As his ex-girlfriend, I can assure you he knows what he's doing down there, so you'll be a _very_ happy lady. As for size..." She discreetly showed the length with her fingers.

Tracy raised an impressed eyebrow. "Well, that's good to know," she said, relief in her voice. "How does he compare to Barney?"

"Well, nobody compares to Barney," Robin said matter-of-factly. She giggled, and used her fingers again to showcase another, slightly longer, length.

"Wow," Tracy breathed out. "I should've taken him up on his offer at that drugstore last fall."

Robin looked at her. "Another joke?"

Tracy laughed. "Of course!" She then murmured to herself. "Well, _half_-joke..."

Robin laughed and shook her head. "I think I've revealed way too much about my husband tonight. I'd better stop."

"So long as you don't stop sharing tidbits about Ted!"

"I am here for you, Tracy," she said as they began walking towards the door. "I'm a treasure trove of information; whatever you want to know, just ask."

Tracy looped her arm with that of her new friend. "Robin, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she said as she pushed open the door and they exited the restroom.

_End_


End file.
